1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a probe of transmitting and receiving ultrasonic waves, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
An ultrasonic imaging apparatus transmit ultrasonic waves to a target region of an object from the surface of the object, and receives echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the target region so as to non-invasively acquire slice images about soft tissue of the object or images about blood vessels of the object based on the echo ultrasonic waves.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus has advantages that it is a compact, low-priced apparatus and it can display images in real time, compared to other medical imaging apparatuses, such as an X-ray apparatus, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, and a nuclear medical diagnostic apparatus. Also, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus has high safety since there is no risk for patients to be exposed to radiation such as X-rays. For the advantages, the ultrasonic imaging apparatus is widely used to diagnose the heart, abdomen, urinary organs, uterus, etc.
The ultrasonic imaging apparatus includes a probe to transmit ultrasonic waves to an object and to receive echo ultrasonic waves reflected from the object, in order to acquire ultrasound images of the object.